


Проваливаясь в забвение

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничто не заставит их остановиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проваливаясь в забвение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blackout tendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750900) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



Ничто не заставит их остановиться. Они сами решат, сделать это или нет. Они сами решат, продолжить путь или нет.

Они оставляют позади горящий труп - ныне тлеющие под солью угли.

Сэм не уверен в том, что за тварь они убили, а Дину и вовсе на это наплевать: она убила четверых, она напала на Сэма. Дин выстрелил. 

У твари были зубы, когти, а на уме - одно зло. Для Дина этого оказалось достаточно, некогда было заниматься зоологией; так что и для Сэма этого оказалось достаточно, особенно, когда он получше рассмотрел тварь: дыры от пуль, которые оставил Дин, растекающуюся по земле кровь. После они подожгли тело, и посыпали пламя солью.

И погнали, убираясь подальше от места: впереди, совсем скоро, будет только восходящее солнце. Сейчас ночь, темно, хоть глаз выколи, не помогает даже свет фар: в темноте все исчезает. Дин едет, не отводя взгляда от дороги. 

Поэтому, когда они, наконец, видят неоновую вывеску, сразу за крохотным городком на изгибе дороги и единственным встреченным светофором, горящим красным, ярким, как вспышка - как если бы ты надавил на веки, а пульс превратился в удары света в темноте... В общем, когда они видят неоновую вывеску, Дин останавливается. 

Буквы на прямоугольном указателе кривые, каких-то и вовсе не хватает: они валяются на земле, и Сэм задевает их ногами, когда тащится к двери бара, где кувшин пива стоит всего два доллара. Поднимает, пытается разобрать что-то, но он слишком устал, так же как и Дин, хоть тот и говорит: «Поищи «В», надо забрать букву «В».

И вот они за столиком в углу. Уже достаточно поздно – или рано? - музыкальный автомат играет что-то медленное и невыносимо печальное. Бар почти опустел.

Дин заказывает кофе, а Сэм говорит: «Мне тоже, пожалуйста». Официантка смотрит на него, потом отвечает: «Конечно». 

Она приносит побитые кружки из разных сервизов, и в этот ранний час кажется, что другого не стоило и ожидать.

Алкоголь нужен, чтобы забыться, но они уже погружаются в забытье: чувствительность обострилась до предела, а голова отказывается соображать, так что нет необходимости в спиртном. Сэм обхватывает кружку, тепло врезается в ладони, и Дин вздыхает, хлопая по карманам.

Помятая пачка. Он достает одну сигарету. Щелчок колесом зажигалки о джинсы – вспышка огня.

Он подкуривает, делает затяжку, и когда выпускает дым, Сэм машет рукой в попытке отмахнуться, но потом берет сигарету из рук Дина.

Сэм проводит большим пальцем вдоль фильтра - подхватил где-то эту привычку, теперь всегда так делает, когда курит – и делает затяжку.

Дин наклоняется к столику, пододвигая к себе пепельницу из коричневого пластика с трещиной посередине; куртка сползает, а рубашка задирается. Он пьет кофе, наклоняет кружку на столе и машет рукой: «Дай сюда сигарету».

Вот так они и сидят: курят, медленно пьют свой кофе, пока песня не кончается и автомат не кликает, начиная новый трек – ревущие гитары и четкий бит.

Они передают друг другу сигарету. Сэм курит только вместе с Дином, а тот - только, чтобы не уснуть. Дырки если и есть, то только на джинсах, а не в карманах. Они совсем не против делиться, даже любят это; они делят кровь, линию подбородка, хороший прицел. А покупая одну пачку на двоих, экономят деньги, потому что они у них как песок сквозь пальцы, да и вообще явление крайне редкое. 

Сигарета дотлевает до того, как заканчивается кофе. Солнце еще не встало, но и ночь уже отступила. В теле устала каждая клеточка, и все сильнее хочется провалиться в забвение. 

Сэм говорит:  
\- Дин. Эй, Дин.

Сигарета двигается во рту, Дин кивает, одной рукой держа кружку.

Он достает помятую упаковку, вытаскивает еще одну сигарету; Сэм стряхивает пепел с почти догоревшей, и они наклоняются к друг другу, чтобы подкурить новую.

Большим пальцем Сэм втирает пепел в деревянный стол и докуривает первую сигарету до самого фильтра, пока Дин начинает вторую. Им нравится запах сигаретного дыма, такой отличный от запаха горящих тел, дерева, соли и бензина.

Мимо проходит официантка. Она не сразу понимает, что Дин просит добавки. Сэм тоже пододвигает кружку, говорит: «И мне, пожалуйста». Она возвращается с кофе и как будто не знает, что делать: им не нужны ни алкоголь, ни компания. Поэтому она оставляет счет, кладя его лицевой стороной вниз. На оборотной – нарисованное черным сердце. 

Пьяница, торчащий у барной стойки с тех самых пор, как они зашли в бар, что-то бормочет и шатаясь плетется к выходу. Дин следит за ним сквозь дым; Сэм тоже поворачивается и смотрит. Стоит выпивале выйти за дверь, впустив поток свежего воздуха, как Сэм поворачивается к Дину и забирает у него сигарету, прямо изо рта.

Они сидят друг к другу лицом, потому что хоть большую часть жизни они и проводят рука об руку, так им видны оба выхода сразу.

Песня заканчивается, музыкальный автомат без остановки кликает, но монет больше нет, а значит и музыки тоже. Во всем баре раздается только звон стаканов, которые протирает бармен и стук кружки, которую Дин ставит на стол; он берет сигарету у Сэма, пытается выдуть ровные кольца.

Сэм бормочет что-то себе под нос, Дин опирается на руку, разводя пролитый кофе по деревянной поверхности и смешивая его с пеплом. Сэм переплетает их пальцы, забирает у Дина сигарету.

Дин говорит:  
\- Как думаешь, нужно искать мотель?

Сэм смотрит в кружку, говорит:  
\- Мне и так нормально. Ты как?

\- Мне тоже.

Под глазами у них тени, на щеках – двухдневная щетина, а от того, сколько они курят, пальцы должны быть насквозь пропитаны никотином, но под ногтями нет ничего, кроме засохшей крови.

Сэм запрокидывает голову, смотрит в потолок, закрывает глаза и выдыхает дым, вслепую тянется рукой, пока Дин не ловит его за запястье, крепко сжав пальцы. Он забирает сигарету, докуривает ее, не отпуская руки Сэма, тушит в пепельнице.

\- Что, дальше? – спрашивает Сэм. 

\- Ага, - отвечает Дин.

\- Ты поведешь?

\- Что за идиотский вопрос, Сэмми. Моя машина - я за рулем.

\- Да ладно тебе, Дин.

Сэм улыбается, по-настоящему, даже несмотря на то, что устал, и Дин улыбается в ответ, потому что он не может смотреть на Сэма и не улыбаться. Положив локоть на стол, Сэм говорит:

\- Выиграю – поведу я.

\- Сам напросился.

Они убирают кружки и пепельницу, чтобы не мешались. Раздается звук удара ладони о ладонь - и вот они уже соревнуются, сжав зубы и постоянно повторяя «хватит мухлевать, сукин ты сын, всегда мухлюешь, а я никогда, ты, говнюк сраный, что такое, силишек не хватает, давай же!».

Сэм выигрывает, грубо прижав руку Дина к столу, так, что кружки звенят; он смеется, Дин ругается, вертит показушно запястьем, а Сэм ставит перед собой кружку с кофе. Потом ставит перед Дином и его тоже.

Сэм выглядывает из-за края кружки, вскидывает брови - и Дин показывает ему средний палец. Сэм показывает палец в ответ, сразу на обеих руках.

От кофе саднит горло, официантка, облокотившись о стойку и держа в руке тряпку, говорит, что бар закрывается, спрашивает, хотят ли они еще что. Дин качает головой, говорит:

\- Нет, мы пойдем.

Он достает бумажник, вытаскивает несколько купюр, а Сэм – мелочь из кармана, и Дин еле успевает схватить пятицентовик, который норовит скатиться со стола.

Толкаясь, они выходят. Луна висит низко, а неоновый свет вывески бьет в глаза. 

Дин уже у двери с водительской стороны, когда Сэм говорит:

\- Черта с два, ты проиграл!

И, распластав ладонь на груди брата, отталкивает его, ухмыляется. Дин бормочет:

\- Да пошел ты, сучонок. Так уж и быть, но если ты с ней что-нибудь сделаешь…

\- Да, да, Дин. Знаю. Не волнуйся ты за свою детку.

Голос Дина – одни сигареты, а Сэма – черный кофе; под подошвами ботинок – пыль с обочины.

Ночь теплая, они опускают стекла, и Дин вытаскивает еще одну сигарету.

\- Последняя, Сэмми.

Сэм пожимает плечами, выруливая на дорогу; в зеркале заднего вида отражается красный свет светофора.

Дин щелкает зажигалкой, и Сэм вдавливает педаль газа. Он видит только глаза Дина и красный отблеск на его губах, а все, что видит Дин – это улыбка Сэма, тень от его волос.

Сэм расслаблено ведет; Дин включает радио, передает ему сигарету. Они стряхивают пепел прямо в окно и мчатся вперед, оставляя позади луну.

Вокруг нет ничего, кроме полей и столбов, выбоин на дороге и указателей численности населения в городах, которые можно и не заметить вовсе. Три или четыре таких – и сигарета кончается. Дин вздыхает.

Возможно, это знак. Возможно, нет. Скорее всего, нет, но когда они подъезжают к следующему городу и Сэм спрашивает, едут ли они дальше, Дин отвечает:

\- Можем остановиться. Если хочешь.

\- Деньги еще есть?

Дин кивает, выбрасывает бычок в окно.

Сэм кивает в ответ.

В поле зрения два мотеля из тех, что им по карману. Они паркуются через дорогу, решая, где остановиться, пока Дин не выбирает один по названию машины менеджера, стоящей возле входа: на вид что-то старое и потрепанное, но это – детройская сталь, наверняка она стоила немалых денег в свое время.

Администратору явно скучно, ему хочется поерничать, но пацан никогда не уставал так, что спал на ногах с открытыми глазами, никогда не жил на одном кофе и сигаретах больше дня. Не был в состоянии среднем между бессонницей и пробуждением в гробу. Сэм только поджимает губы и выхватывает у него из рук ключ.

Дин хлопает брата по плечу, говорит:

\- Давай поспим.

Сэм не скидывает руку, а Дин не убирает ее: они будто ведут друг друга к номеру.

Они вносят вещи в комнату – не хотят оставлять все в машине, хоть на западе уже и светлеет. Такой вот Дин невротик, а Сэм устал настолько, что готов ему подыграть.

Они берут номер с большой двуспальной кроватью, не задавая вопросов: кровать и есть кровать. Им иногда приходится в спешке проезжать город, не заморачиваясь о мотеле вовсе, потому что денег нет, или потому что кредитки палить опасно. В таких случаях они спят в машине или вытаскивают спальные мешки и ложатся прямо на землю. Дело тут не в везении, а в банальной наличке, в имени на кредитной карте. Так что торчащая пружина или продавленный матрац – ничто.

Здесь же – большая двуспальная кровать, и Сэм смеется, а Дин откидывается на спину, говорит:

\- Моя, вся моя.

\- Размечтался, говнюк. Плохо, что это не так.

\- А должно. Как и правило пассажирского сидения.

Сэм качает головой, а Дин улыбается, садится, стаскивает ботинки и скидывает куртку. На пол падает пустая пачка, Сэм поднимает ее, выбрасывает по пути в ванную. Они потом еще купят; по одной за раз, на следующей заправке или в следующем магазине, вместе с газировкой, конфетами и «Туинкиз», подогретыми хот-догами… И Дин, нацепив темные очки, обязательно скажет: «Дай мне пачку».

Они ходят по комнате, иногда натыкаясь на мебель в непривычной обстановке номера, сталкиваясь друг с другом, стягивают джинсы, и Сэм вздыхает, надевая чистую футболку. Толкаются в ванной, чистя зубы после кофе и сигарет, и Сэм показывает Дину язык, а Дин пихает его; Сэм упирается спиной в дверную ручку, когда они пытаются выйти.

Солнце вот-вот взойдет, когда они, уставшие до последней клеточки внутри, забираются в кровать. Сэм горячий, а Дину холодно, поэтому одеяла отправляются на сторону Дина, а простыни – Сэма.

Дин лежит на животе, и Сэм охает, когда брат обхватывает его за талию, шлепая ладонью по груди. Сэм ерзает, просовывает руку под Дина, сжимая ладонь вокруг его шеи, чтобы кончиками пальцев чувствовать пульс брата.

Они еще не спят, но вот-вот провалятся в сон. Занавески укрывают их от солнца.

Дин бормочет что-то о том, чтобы задернуть их поплотнее, но Сэм только сжимает его шею: солнечный свет пока не такой яркий, и если опустить веки, то будет все еще темно. 

Сэм накрывает их простыней с головой, они стараются улечься поудобнее.

Весь мир просыпается ото сна и ночных кошмаров, продолжает жить, не обращая на них внимания; люди пьют кофе, ищут сигареты. А где-то притаилось нечто с острыми зубами и коварным планом на уме. Ничего. Подождет до темноты.

Сэм говорит:

\- Дин.

Дин произносит:

\- Засыпай, Сэмми.

\- Ладно. Только ты первый.

Одеяла сползают на бок. Синие простыни выцвели от отбеливателя. Они проваливаются в крепкий сон. Им ничего не снится.


End file.
